Lost Saga Wiki
Lost Saga is a casual free-to-play 3D action online game. Developed by IO Entertainment in Korea, Lost Saga has officially launched in US and Canada for its North American service on November 17th, 2009 by OGPlanet. Features Characters in Lost Saga are entitled "Heroes". Players can purchase Heroes from the shop in the game or earn a trial version when they rank up. Players may obtain as many Heroes as their inventory slots allow. By default players are allowed 12 Hero Slots and more can be added by purchasing the slot item from the shop. Once players place their Heroes in the inventory they can switch between Heroes by pressing number keys. This method allows the players to freely change into different Heroes during gameplay. Gears, Gears, and more Gears: In addition, "epic gears", which are a special type of hero equipment, enhance the game in which players can mix and match different hero equips. For example, this would allow a Fire Mage could wear an Ice Robe (which is default on an Ice Mage). In addition,"legendary gears" Which are very special type equipment, enhance the game in which players can mix and match different equips. Unlike Epic gears these gear doesn't come from any hero. Legendary gears has helm, body, Trinket, but it doesn't have weapons. Plaza features include fishing and relic hunting. Fishing: It is a features that allows players to go earn peso in plaza. To go fishing player must buy a fishing rod and baits. It is an Afk features where the hero automatically catches items. player can catch Items such as Gold tokens, Gear chests ( Requires real luck). Players can fish up item range from 10 peso to 300k peso. Relic Hunting: It is a features that allows players to earn peso in plaza. To go relic hunting player must buy a relic kit. It requires player to dig the items. Need the minimum of 8 players in relic mode to get 80% of success rate. Players can dig up gears. Gears are range from 3 days, 5 days, 10 days, 30 days, and perm.Players can dig up item range from 0 peso to 1mill peso. Newer features include Gear design, Market, Blocks, Emotions. Gear design: '''This features allow players to change the design of epic and legendary gears. The gear design item can be brought with 97 Astro from the shop. To gear design player may use the programs called paint, Gimp, or photoshop to change the gear looks. To get a template player must use the download template from the gear design window. There are 3D preview that player can 360 view the design. '''Market: This features allow players to trade gears. Players can get the gears with sealable or sealed in perm chests. Gears need to have the word sealable and sealed to put it up on the market. To get a gear sealed player must but a item in the shop called sealers which cost 129 Astros. The minimum Price the gear can be put up is 50k. Blocks: Player can buys these for Certain Prices with Astros. Players can create blocks in plaza just like "minecraft". There are different blocks for different set of blocks For example Set A can have grass block and set B have Rock block. Each set have 50 blocks in total. Blocks can be destroy. Emotions : Player can buy emotions. One emotes cost 37 Astros, while the emotion set cost 107 Astros. Player can set emote during a fight, after a fight, or just having fun. It is a neat way to show emotion instead of those texts ones. Heros? Heroes are divided into five different categories: Melee, Ranged, Magic, Special, and Premium. Melee Hero : Good at close combat and mid range, sometimes Aoe skills. Ranged Hero : Good at long range, mid range, sometimes close range. Magic Hero : Good at long range and Aoe skills. Magic hero has less cooldown time for weapon skills. Most mage use elemental skills. Special Hero : Good at close combat, Mid range and Aoe skills. These hero can be up close in combat or very far. Most specials use explosive to trick their enemies. Premium hero : Hero that came from other games, shows, movies. Premium hero can only be brought through astros. They are more expensive than regular hero. ''Notes : '' 51 Heroes in North America Lost Saga. 'Lost Saga Heroes' Maps & Modes There are several team-play modes in Lost Saga and each mode allows a list of maps to choose from. Player Vs Player Modes *'Deathmatch :' A free for all melee where there are no rules. Just hit and kill opponents as much as possible without dying, getting dropped or even get hit if possible. Your hero will respawn if he gets killed or fall off the map. *'Team Deathmatch :' 2 teams, balanced or not ( size, skills ). Depending on the balance, each kill makes you earn an amount of points. The first team reaching 100 Points wins. *'Prisoner :' 2 teams, when a hero is about to be killed, Player loses his/her stuff, 1by1, and finally get capture, meaning he/she is tied and move slowly, unable to jump. The tied player can be freed if another teammates attacked him/her ( Not Including Long-ranged attacks ). After the player is freed, he/she can fight normally but with only with 10% life and no stuff. If a hero is dropped out with no life ( captured or low life ) he/she gets killed and cant respawn for the round. *'Power Stone :' 2 teams, each having a powerstone to defend. First team who destroys the enemy's stone win the round. Each time you die, the time for next respawn is longer. (Players now a days farm for time events, exp, peso, and K/D in powerstone) *'Boss Raid :' System randomly choose a player to be the boss. A boss have a big body, less cooldowns and more stats, but the player who becomes the boss can't use Jetpacks, heal, protection skills. The boss must fight against all other players. The boss must stay alive as much as possible whereas other players have to kill him. But when a boss is killed, the player who has the most damage on attacking the boss becomes the boss ! When times is over, player with the most effort wins. *'Soccer :' As in a real soccer game, you use your hero to hit a overly sized ball and try to score in the enemy net. Need to score 2 goals to win the match. *'Faction Battle :' It concerns the following modes : Team deathmatch, Prisoner and Power Stone ONLY. Its like any ranked system with a Ladder and Faction Points to earn. 2 factions are opposing themselves, Order and Region. FP are useful to make a guild get bigger and get EXP/Peso bonuses. *'Ladder Match :' Its a ranked 1v1 game with ladder rank system. You fight for your faction. Its ranking system helps pair players with others who are suitable in skill. *'Ghost Tag :' It is a extra mode, One player starts as a ghost, which has a nice run speed, jump height and full health, the goal is for that player to tag all the other players. When a player is tagged, they turn into a ghost and have the same goal. When all players are tagged, the game is over. If the game ends with a survivor(s), the survivor(s) wins. Ghosts can be killed too but it is tough since they do not flinch or knocked down. *'Crown control : '''2 teams, One crown in the middle of the map.Teams must try to obtain the crown. The team with the crown must protect the crown until the crown bar fill up to win. Need a total of 2 rounds to win. Player Vs Environment Modes *'Crusade Easy :' 1-2 players. From 1st to 20th floor. Boss is Skeleton Grim Reaper. You'll get yellow gift and pack or gold for killing the Boss. Once a Day. *'Crusade Medium :' 1-4 players. 21th to 40th floor. Boss is GR with 4 other random skeleton bosses. You'll get orange gift and pack of gold for killing the Boss. Once A Day. *'Crusade Hard :' 1-8 players. 41th to 60th floor. Boss is GR with 6 other random skeleton bosses. You'll get red gift and pack of gold for killing the Boss. Once A Day. 'Notes''' : *Each 5 level you have to kill a "Mini" Boss, a random skeleton Boss ( with some regular skeletons of the same type on the Medium & Hard levels ). Maps *Citadel ( Only Available in Crusade) *Angkor Wat *Refinery *Enchanted Forest *Wild West *Cube *Boot Camp *Ancient Ruins *Skyscraper *Volcano ( Only Available in Powerstone) *Starbase ( Only Available in Powerstone) *Sky Castle ( Only Available in Crown Control) *Crystal Rift ( Only Available in Crown Control) *Matrix *Volcano 2 *Construction Site *Water Park *Power Plant *Soccer Field (Only Available in Soccer mode) *Graveyard *Colosseum *Winter Wonderland *WCG ( World cyber Games) Quests Quests was add during the 2nd User interface change Quests are tasks players can choose to do. Quests reward Exp points, Peso, medals, and items.Some quests require a lot of time and efforts. For example 100 day quest it require players to login for 100 days.'''Reward is nice for the 100 day ques't! Perm Hero Scroll is included'' Medals can only be obtain from quests. Medals help increase the hero stats. medals can gives negative on certain stat and boost the the other stats. "Got to collect them all". Plaza Plaza are maps that players can chat, relax, fish, and relic hunt. It is where player can practice using hero. Plaza can hold a max of 32 players. Players can tryout other player hero by clicking on them and select the hero. To go out of tryout by switching back to the player own hero. Newly add is players can now go to other player HQ to chat and relax and practice using hero. Max number of player is 32 List of maps for plaza: *Ancient Ruins *Volcano *Matrix *Water park *Wild west *Cube *Refinery *Starbase *Sky castle *Construction site *HQ Category:Hero Category:Lost Saga Heroes